Big Blue Eyes
by legirl365
Summary: when the new boy moves in to deuce's building he full head over heils for him. he just doesint no it. will deuce and the kid with big blue eyes end up together? slash Deuce/OC TINY Ty/Gunther
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fiction so I am excited and I love the Ty/Deuce pairings, but I decide to do a deuce/OC cause I love deuce and I have an idea for a character so ya ok **

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters on shake it up I do own the OC's **

No P.O.V

It was a normal Saturday morning for Deuce Martinez .He wakes up to the sounds of his chicken alarm clock he bought himself. He saw one on TV and the chick on the TV seem to like wakening up to it. Her roommate was another story. But he thought he might like it. The Cuban got a text from Ty Blue his best friend since like forever. _Ty: deuce get over here just got Vamp ninja killer 3_. Deuce's eyes shot up and put on the fastest thing he could find an ran as fast as he could.

Deuce P.O.V

Omg how did Ty get vnk3 it's supposed to be sold out game busters. At least when I went. Well who cares I just wish I could run faster so I can get there sooner. Once I ran down the stairs I'm about to turn a corner when I bump in to someone. OWWWWW! My head .I hears moaning. Omg I'm so sorry!. When I got up I got a look at the person I bump in to .he was wearing striped black and gray skinny jeans with a white belt , a yellow plaid shirt, dark yellow vans ,and he had spiky hair and a yellow streak in his hair. I guess this guy likes yellow .then he opens his eyes the that's went I saw his eyes. They were the bluest eyes I've ever seen it was almost scary . but you know in a good way . I helped him up and apologized. Dude I'm so sorry I bumped into you I should of watch were I was going.

It's just that my friend got vnk3 and I got really excited and well ya you probably don't care I said. Why am I stuttering huh weird I thought. So what's you name dude. My name is Deuce Martinez by the way .i stated ha ha ah. Great nerves laugh why thou? I thought. It's ok ah deuce was it? My name is Alex. Alex kusojishi.

_Well part 2 up tomorrow or later to day u guess cause its like 2:07 in the morning so ya ok leave a coment and ya tell me what you think ok so ya_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I just read my first review so that gave me motivation and to the person who said I should get a beta. I have no idea what that is , but if the person who suggested it is interested please send me a p.m. oh and explain what a beta is ok on wit chapter two.**

**Deuce p.o.v.**

Alex kusojishi I thought as I looked at him that sounded like an Asian name but to tell you the truth he looks nothing like an Asian guy besides his blue eyes he had the palest skin color, pinkest lips, and his hair is like was pretty long and he had it spiked up . What's weird to me is I'm thinking of all his features like this it's weird to me I thought. On a side note his smile remind me of Miranda cosgrove .

JA SORRY! I said rather loudly. Uh you apologize a lot don't you huh? He said. Um ya only when I see someone beautiful. Huh? He said. My eyes went wide. **WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY TO THIS GU WHAT THE HELLLLL OH CRAP WHAT DO I DO NOW ! **I thought. Um I um I well? Never mind not important so were you from I said more nerves than ever. Um ok? Well I just moved here from Tokyo so I live with my uncle he's a producer for a show here and he said he can get me on it.

Wow Tokyo I said. I hope you don't mind me saying but yo…. I don't look Japanese he interrupted. Well I'm only half Japanese my other half is Cuban. My heart just exploded **he's half Cuban omg**. I screamed in my head .wow cool I'm full blooded Cuban. So like I was saying my friend just got Vamp ninja killer 3 and if you're not doin anything um well um? Would you like to come? **God why am I so nerves around him god come on get it together deuce god !** Sorry I'd like to but I still have a lot of unpacking to do. But if you aren't doing anything when you get back you can come over and play Vamp ninja killer 4. My eyes for the second time to day went wide today. **YOU HAVE VAMP NINJA KILLER 4. **I said screaming and grabbing him and shaking him. When I realized what I was doing I stopped shaking him. Ya well my cousin is a game designer so he finish it and let me played it and if you don't care about subtitles then ya you can come over and play after I'm done unpacking I should be done by the time you get back . o oh o ok I managed to say. Great I guess ill see you later. And with that he walked down to his apartment. Omg I made a new friend and he's hot!. Wait what! Did I just call him hot? OH MY GOD AM I GAY? I started thinking well Ill deal with that later right now time for vnk3 I thought as I continued running out the door to Ty's house.

**So ya that's the end of chapter 2 so plz review and p.m. me if you want to be my beta what ever that is ok thanks until next time bye =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I'm bored and I have some ideas so I am here again wanting to write more. I'm going to try to make this longer cuz well on my iphone my story's seem sort so here we go chapter 3**

**Deuce p.o.v.**

I ran so fast to Ty's house that I feel a total of eight times till finally I got to the door. I knock franticly one the door till I was greeted by rocky I said hi and ran to Ty's room I burst in and tripped on his piano keyboard that he has on his floor. **Who the hell has a piano on the damn floor damn! **I get up and see Ty laying on his bed. Ok Ty I know this may sound crazy but we need to beat vnk3 before I leave today no time to explain so let's get started. I said. So where's your system. TY sat up. Deuce I lied I don't have vnk3 I just said that to get you down here he admitted. Ty! What the hell! I ran all the way here fell eight times and met the man of my drea… da dad a um I um never mine so why'd you lie? I'm gay. Ty said. Come again? Deuce I'm gay. What really? how do you know I asked. I've been having sex dreams about Günter. Hahahahahahahahah I started laughing. Until I saw his face. Oh you're serious. Wow what happened to Ty the ladies man. Oh well Günter is as close to a girl as It gets. You hate me right? Ty said. Ty why would be mad about you just being who you are. On a side note I'm pretty pissed you lied about vnk3 you don't lie about vnk3 you just don't. Thanks man it really mean a lot you have no idea. So what do you want to do now? I asked. Well I'm going to go and ask out Günter. Really how do you know he's….. I stopped talking and look at Ty who was raising an eyebrow. Ya your right. Well good luck I'll see you later than.

Huh so Ty's gay who would of thought. I take my time getting back home so I could just be alone with my thoughts. He likes Günter really wow that's funny well he I certainly no Alex. There I go again. And I revisit my earlier thought could be possible that I'm gay I'm mean me deuce gay. Huh maybe? Na. I eventually get home to my apartment complex and head up to Alex's apartment. I knock on the door and Alex answers the door. Hey deuce already beat vnk3 you must be a serious gamer to get done that quickly. He said. Uh no actually my friend lied to me he just needed to talk to me and nothing gets me out of bed like vamp ninja killer ha. Hey no stuttering this time. I thought. Oh well I have vnk3 tobut I have to tell you it's a long game and it's like nine p.m. . Oh I said disappointed. Well I know we just met but if you want you could sleep over you know if your folks are cool with it. My face just lit up when he said sleep over. **YES. **I screamed. Oh well cool ok ill get thing set up here and you get what you need ok. Ya ok I'll be back with some cloths. BRB. I said I race up to my house and got some cloth in a string backpack wow I'm going to sleep at Alex's house I'm so exited.

**Ok so I'm tired and I'm just going to end it here for now. Ill update tomorrow ok so ya ok bye =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4 and ya well if anyone else reads this then please leave review ok thx on wit the story**

**Deuce p.o.v**

Well I finally get all my clothes now I just have to ask my mom. **Hey ma gona sleep at a friend's apartment up stares later. ** I yell as I head out the door. **Ok be safe**. She yells. I head up to Alex's apartment and knock on the door. Alex answers the door he was wearing a yellow tank top, he had his hair was down and he had black basketball shorts on and black knee socks. He looks shorter than me with his hair down and just in soc. Hey deuce that was pretty quick, well come on in. he says with a big smile. I look around and it's huge but there's one problem there is no furniture any were. Wow you guys get robed or something? I say. Well me and my uncle just got our beds today but the rest isn't coming tell maybe tomorrow or the next day idk. He said rather nervously. But my rooms all set up and ready so let's kill some vamps! He lead me to his room and I think to myself this is the coolest room ever he is entire room was done in this maroon color and he had spry pain black graphite and a bunch of symbols that I assume is Japanese. He had a king sized bed and a black leather couch in front of this 50 inch LCD wall mounted flat screen TV. His room is my heaven. I thought. Wow I love how you decorated your room man it's so awesome. I complemented. Well thanks it good for a day's work but I still have a lot to do. He said. So where's your uncle. He's working late. You hungry I could order a pizza or something. He asked. Ya order form crustys here this is the number. I handed him a piece of paper with the number. My uncle owns the place I get a discount. Really? He's asks. I hope knowing how my uncle is. He leaves the room to call. I look around wow we have a lot of in common. I see a lot of cd's, Poster, and movies that I have. He has a picture of him as a little kid. Probably six or seven. And a gorgeous Asian woman. Her Skin was pale like Alex's is and her eyes were blue just like his too. and her lips were like blood red she was simply one word. gorgeous. I hear Alex come back in. Ok so pizzas coming so…. Hey interrupted. Who is this gorgeous lady? I ask. My mom. He answers with a smile. Oh my bad where is she? She's Dead. He answers. Oh um I'm so sorry. Naw its cool you didnt kill here. He jokes. So how….. Cancer. He answered in a hushed tone Oh. I managed to say. Yea but she went In peace. So let's get started. He stated back with big smile. He has his system on the top shelf of his TV and he needs a stool to turn it on and even then he still needs to stand on his toes. I see his calves flex and I get a little exited. He has great legs. **Wait this is not how friends think of friends. **I thought. Ok here. He says trying to hand me a controller. Deuce? Hello anyone their? Oh my bad sorry just thinking. About what? He asks. Aw well um um ha well? **Come one think think deuce think! ** I look at him ehe has a confused look on his face. Oh um just how we're going to kick some vamp but. Hu hah ah. Great nervous laugh again. I thought. Um ok. He says.

We finish the vnk3 and start and the 4th one. We play and finish the game and I check my phone for the time. My eyes when wide its 6.00 in the morning I can't believe it. Dude it's like six in the morning. Wow he says while yawning and stretching. Well time to hit the hay I guess. He said. So where can I sleep. I asked. Well my bed is big enough so you and I can just bunk together if that's ok. He says. Ok cool. I said casually but in my head I was screaming with excitement. Both of us get under the coverts and Alex quickly fell asleep I think for a minute. Wow I think I might be gay but I don't think other guys are hot just Alex maybe I'm just hot for Alex. Ya ok yea Alex-sexual ha. I fall asleep with Alex as my last thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**PLZ READ FIRST URGENT.** **Ok so I have a lot to say I got a beta so he is working on editing my stories. So while I wait I thought I would add a chapter. I read my second review and some people add this story to their favs so that fueled my inspiration. And to answer this person's question I'm not gana do a Alex/Deuce/Ty/Günter foursome in this story but I will make a one shot that is separate from this story in the future. Now I edited a few myself I changed the game designer from his dad to his cousin and a few more things like Alex being 2 inches shorter then deuce so if u want read chapter 4 again. Ok on to the next chapter**

**Deuce P.O.V**

I flutter my eyes open rubbing my eyes and seeing myself spooning Alex! **CRAP WHAT DO I ME DO.? **I here Alex shifting in the bed. His eyes pop open and he says in a lazy tone of voice. Having fun their? I let go of his waist. My cheeks felt hot I have no idea what to say right now. I thought. Alex just stares at me. We stare into each other's eyes. And for a second I looked deep into his clear blue eyes. Just by looking at his eye I can see joy, happiness, and love. But I also so see anger, hate, sadness, and despair. And when I see that it snaps me out the moment. I um I'm really sorry for…hahahah no problem we can't control which way we sleep. O man I feel good for someone who went to sleep at six. Alex starts saying while getting up and stretching. He's cute with bed head I thought. Ya I said cute I've decided I'm not gay I'm just Alex-sexual. Ya made up a word just for him. Not planning on telling him anytime soon though. I snap out of my thoughts and say. Ya I feel amazing man we must have slept all day. I stand up to look at the window to look at the sunset. But then I realize that the sun seems to be coming up. OH CRAP! I here from the room. I turn to see Alex looking at his phone and his eyes wide. **DUDE WE SLEPT FOR AN ENTIRE DAY ITS MONDAY. **O crap! I yell I have to take a shower and do my hair and a-and o crap I can't think! I say as I run around the room yelling franticly. Dude dude **DUDE!**. Calm down and breath. He says. Now you can use my shower while I get breakfast started k its only 6:05 so calm down. Th-Thanks. Was I all I could say.

So I get out of the shower and get dressed as fast as I can and I smell omelets with beacon. Mmmmmm that smells great I say as I'm walking towered the kitchen. I see Alex talking on his cell phone. As soon as he sees me he hangs up his phone. Um ya thank. I ignore the call entirely. I sit down at his dining table and start to dig in. wow man where'd you learn to cook this tastes amazing! I taught myself. He said in a hushed tone. Well I'm going to take a shower he walks out of the kitchen and walk toward the bathroom. Aren't you going to have some? No I kinda lost my appetite. I'm just gana take a shower. He leaves to take his shower. Did I do something wrong? I thought.

I clean my plate and get ready I didn't get my books or my backpack seeing how I thought I'd only stay there for the rest of that day. I didn't want to go up to my apartment. It's too early to get yelled at by my mom for why I didn't come home….. again. So I figured I'll just take a lazy day. I got curious so I figured id look around. His place is pretty big I mean I didn't know this building had rooms this big. I look through the different room and I try to find his uncles room just to see what his room to look like. I go through the rooms there were four in all but they were all empty. I don't get it he said the both got their beds so where is it. Why would he lie? I hear the shower turn of so I make a dash toward the couch.

I see him coming out of the shower he's already dressed. I can't tell you how disappointed I was that he was dressed. He was wearing a red sweater that said heartbreaker inside a black broken heart. He had his sleeves rolled up. He had a Japanese tattoo in his forearm. He had on blue skin jeans with res vans on. His hair was spiky with a hair red streak this time. Wow you look great! I complemented. Um thanks deuce. He said awkwardly . So what school are you going to.I ask. Well I forgot the name James something. Don't know there mascot is a bulldog he says as he walks out the door. **THAT'S MAY SCHOOL!** I YELLED. While I walk out with him

We finally get to school get to school at 7:56. So where're a half an hour late but that not so bad. I lead him to the main office so he can get his schedule and so I can get a late slip.

**Alex P.O.V**

Hey their pretty lady I said to the receptionist sarcastically. She looked like she was in her late 30s she had blonde hair and green eyes so she wasn't ugly but she wasn't pretty Hello who are you? She asked. Alex kusojishi. My uncle called ahead about me. Oh! Yes I'm sorry I just expected a….. ya ya ya I get that a lot so can I get my schedule know? Ok here you go. I must say you are pretty advance for a freshman. You have all senior classes. You might be smarter than rocky blu the goodi goodi she said rather irritated. Ok? I take it you don't like here. I asked. no she awesome! She said sarcastically. Hey Alex you got you schedule yet? Let me see! Deuce asks while walking in. well Deuce Martinez the kid who sold me the crappy mp3 player. Helen you looking great as always. Deuce said in a pretty funny way. Ya here. Wow these are all senior class he says really disappointed. Well what classes do have right now? I gave art now. He answer, um ok um Helen is it. She nodes. Um ok you think you can get me in to art. I ask. You sure? I mean you would have only four classes if you just stick with you current schedule. Ya I'm sure. I answered. Sweet we have first period together! Well bye Helen! bye Helen .I said. We walked to first period and the entire time he had a goofy smile on his face. Ya I no he has a thing for me and if he would ask me out id consider it but I don't know why he would like me. I don't think I'm anything special oh well we'll see what happen. But I have to admit. Moving here was a great decision I made.

**OK end of chapter five to awhile to write but done. Sorry its gana get more dramatic. Just be patient. **


	6. Chapter 6

hey so first I like to say i have a new story called gloves don't cover up the memory so plz review. I'm also lazy. Cuz I writing this on my iPhone instead of my computer. Any way I'm exited cuz I got reviews and I am really appreciate the criticism cuz I got feedback so thx to everyone

5 week of school later

Alex P.O.V

It's been 5 week of school and all my teachers hate me. I know I know your probably thinking all teens think there teachers hate them. But in my case they do. They make me do twice the work and they give me the evil eye every Time I answer a question right. The only teacher that likes me is my art teacher. I love art and not just because the teacher doesn't hate me but deuce is there. He has been very helpful. He introduced me to his closest friends and enemy's for some odd reason. Rocky and Cece the dynamic duo, little pip-squeak Flynn, cocky Ty, and weirdoes Gunther and tinka. They all seem very nice. Me and deuce have been spending alot of time. He hasn't asked why my uncle hasn't been around. I'd probably would tell him the truth that he lives in New York and is the CEO of shake it co. The company that makes all the shake it up show. And that I'm living in Chicago by myself illegally. I'd doubt he would tell anyone considering what he does for a living.

TIME 8:00 in art class

"Hey Ms. Reese sorry I'm late "I said with a smile on my face. "ya ya ya just take your set we were just Gona watch the news all period so u didn't miss anything" she said rather sad

"Ok?"I said walking past her

I took my seat next to deuce as usual. "Hey deuce what's wit Ms. Reese?"I ask. "I think her boyfriend dumped her "He answered

"Oh oooo" was all I could say.

"Ya most people stay home and cry but were lucky enough to have a front row seat at her misery "He said sarcastically.

We began to talk a little about random stuff and soon we came to the topic I've been dreading.

"Ok Alex I know you might have a good reason why your uncle doesn't live with you. And maybe you don't what to talk about it. And the only reason I'm asking you is because I'm worried about you. I'm your friend you can talk to me about anything. You can trust me."

Deuce said sincerely.

"Well I..."I began to explain until I looked at the tv In front of me and deuce and saw ... Him.

Deuce P.O.V.

It looked like he was about to explain when he saw something on the tv in front of me and him. He was biting down on his teeth so hard I swear I saw his gums bleed. He was clenching his fist pretty hard I heard his hand crack.

I looked over at the TV to see what was making him so angry.

"I'm here with millionaire Anthony Riviera who has just generously donated 20 thousand dollars to cancer research"." what made you give so much money for research mister Anthony?"

"Well my dog was recently diagnosed with cancer so I thought I should donate in his honor." "On a brighter note I just bought a cat named mittens."

I don't get it why would Alex be mad at this news report It a touching story. I knew who Anthony Riviera was. He was one of the top five riches people to ever come out of Cuba. He was in his mid thirties. Tall, brown hair, brown eyes, and fairly tan skin.

"Oh wow I wish I could meet a wonderful and generous man like Anthony". Ms. Reese said love stricken.

"**SHUT UP! DON'T YOU CALL THAT BASTARD A WONDERFUL AND GENEROUS MAN HE DESERVES TO ROT IN HELL!**" Alex yelled standing up out of his chair.

Everyone in the class including me was just in shock at the outburst. He looks so angry. This was a side of Alex I didn't think could exist .I really didn't like this side of him

"Mister kusojishi I never..."

Before Ms. Reese could finish Alex bolted toward the door

"MISTER KUSOJISHI GET BACK IN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"On instinct I ran after Alex to see what was that set him of and to see if he was ok."

"AND MISTER MARTINEZ WERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!."

"Don't worry I'll go get Alex to come back in here" I said

Man I hope I can catch up to him he runs pretty fast.

...

Ok sorry it's short and I left it a sort of a cliffhanger kind of. Ok so review this and my new story gloves don't cover up the memory plz. Come on you know you want to just hit that button. How about it huh?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here is chapter 7 . BTW I got another review yaya. DOUBLE BTW. I suck at proofreading I got a beta but they never got back to me. TRIPLE BTW if anyone is interested In being my beta reader just pm me PLZZZZZZ**

**...**

Deuce P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could but I lost him. He ran outside of school building and into the eating area we had. I looked everywhere, inside a bush, under the tables but he was nowhere to be found. I had to go to the restroom because well I had to go. As I stepped inside I heard moans. What I saw next scared me for life. Ty and Günter were **making out!** And this wasn't a normal make out session this was like **hard core porno**. I ran out quietly so they wouldn't know I was there. All I could think about was how jealous I was. I wish me and Alex could be like that. I started to walk on the cement trail that leads to the field to look there. I started coming up to the big cherry blossom tree that was on the side of the trail. I'd never emit this out loud but I always thought this tree was beautiful. As I walked under I felt a drop of water hit my head. Was it raining? When I looked up I saw Alex up the tree his back leaning on the trunk and his right leg dangling.

"Alex I finally fond you. now please come down here so we can talk and get back to class" I shouted

I felt another drop of water hit my cheek. But this time I knew where it came from. Alex was crying

"Alex please come down and talk to me "I shouted

"Leave me alone deuce "he said annoyed

I stopped to think and got up the nerve to say

"Fine if you won't come down then I'll just have to come up there!" I shouted

I really didn't want to climb this tree ever since I fell off that tall tree during summer break I've been terrified of climbing trees. I made sure I had good footing and shimmied up the tree the best I could. Finally I was able to sit In front of him with both my legs dangling and my hands keeping me from falling. When I looked at Alex he looks miserable.

"Alex what's wrong you look horrible". I said

"Jee thanks deuce you really know how to make a guy feel better." he said sarcastically.

"I'm sor..."

"Its fine" he interrupted

"Why'd you yell and stormed out of class for?"

"..."

Alex remained silent. He started to wipe his tears

"Ok granted that Anthony guy is a bit arrogant but he seems like a good guy." I stated.

"**SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!**" he yelled

I was shock when he yelled at me. There was hate behind his words. That just set me off

"**HEY ALL I WAS TRYING TO DO IS HELP YOU BUT IF YOUR GANA BE LIKE DAT THEN YOU CAN FOR GET IT .BESIDE YOU DON'T KNOW HIM EITHER!**"I yelled back.

"**YES I DO!**"

"**HOW!**"

"**BECAUSE HE'S MY FATHER!**" he yelled while bursting into tears.

I was shocked. He never talked about his dad just his mom.

"Anthony Rivera is your dad?" I said still shocked.

"Yes that bastard is my dad "He said sniffling

"But your last name is kusojishi"I said confused.

"Kusojoshi's my mom's last name "he said finally able to calm down

"I'll tell you everything deuce just how you wanted"

...

FLASHBACK ALEX AGE 6 NO ONES P.O.V.

"**DAMN IM TIERD OF THIS SHIT DAMN KIDS LEAVE THERE MESSES EVERY WERE**!**!**"

"Honey please stop shouting you'll scare Alex"

"**LIKE I GIVE A SHIT. LITTLE GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD I DON'T NEED THIS IM OUT OF HERE!**

That was the last thing Alex ever heard from his father as he watched his dad leave there apartment from the cracked door opening of his bedroom.

"Mommy were daddy go?" Alex said coming out of his room

"Don't worry honey daddy just went to get some groceries he'll be back in no time" Ms. Kusojoshi said to the 6 year old.

"O honey" she said while crouching down and hugging Alex and crying.

...

END FLASHBACK .

DEUCE P.O.V.

...

"He just left her. How the hell could anyone do that to someone that you supposedly love? And to top it all off the world thinks his one big hero. **HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO COME TO HER FUNERAL!** He yelled to the sky.

"I sorry I can't even image how much pain you have inside."

"It's just not fair that bastard rich and successful and he's a horrible person. But my mother was a kind and gentle person and she ends up dead! **WAT KIND OF SHIT IS THAT HOW IS THAT FAIR!**" he yells to the sky like he was blaming god.

"I ...I... I just miss her deuce I miss her so much" he started crying again.

I crawled over to Alex, being careful not to fall and hugged him as tight as I could. Letting him cry on my shoulders

We just sat there him in my arms for about twenty minutes.

"Thank you Deuce" he said

"For what?" I asked

"For letting me vent" he said pulling out of the embrace

As he was pulling out we crossed eyes. I couldn't tell you the reasoning for what I did next. Maybe cause we were so close. Or maybe cause the cherry blossom tree petals were falling making the moment beautiful. So I went for it. I grabbed his head and kissed him. Granted I've never kissed anyone but it felt wrong Alex wasn't kissing back. I was about to separate when Alex pulled me in closer to deepen the kiss. This time it felt right. Our lips were completely in sync. I swear I felt sparks flying. This moment I never wanted to end.

**...**

**Yay it to me 7 chapters but yay sorry It took so long for update but ya ok review!**

**Yay ! It took 7 chapters but still yay! Any way Plz review .plzzzzzzzzzzz.**


	8. Chapter 8

Soooooooooorry for no not updating its been awhile for this story well anyway I also have a new story called Elf It Up so plz read and review well on with this story.

Deuce P.O.V

We had just separated from our kiss. I was so nervous at what he was gana say next. He kissed me ya but maybe he might regret it. He opened out to speak.

"Listen Deuce I suck at relationships with girls and guys no matter what they always tell me I'm cold and distant. They complain and say why don't you cuddle more why don't you talk about your feeling. That's not me. So if that's what you look for in a guy then I will tell you right now me and you aren't gana work! He said

"Hahahahah" I laughed

"Why are you laughing?" he asked confused.

"Look I've only been with girls all my life. Hell I don't even think of other guy that way. But when I look at you and when I kissed you just now I felt that this was real. That this is what it feels like to like someone. So look I'm not like all the people you've dated. I'm not gana ask you to do any of that crap. But if you wanted to I won't say no. I stated

"Heh ok well now that we got that out of the way I would like to ask you something. Will you be my boyfriend? He asked

"To tell you the truth I always thought I'd ask you and you'd say no. Never thought I'd be the one to answer. Yes! Yes I will!" I answered happily.

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Time skip three weeks later

It had been a fun three weeks. We were at his place relaxing on his couch. He was laying his head on my chest. He was wearing a black tank top and silver and black basketball shorts and he was barefoot. I on the other hand was wearing a white v-neck and red basket ball shirts wit ankle socks. I was sleeping over at his place.

"Hey I thought you didn't like cuddling?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"W-well something it's nice" he confessed

I smiled. Alex had told me about his situation. How his uncle is in Tokyo and he was living here illegally he without an adult. So he told me to not say anything to know nobody. I promised. Would promise anything to keep Alex here. Alex also got a job at shake it up Chicago through his uncle. All he had to do is just give his uncle feedback on how everything was going there. Alex's phone started ringing. He sat up and answered his cell phone.

Alex P.O.V.

My uncle was calling me to try and convince me to come home. He supported me and everything but he had to ask every time he calls. It always bothered me. It's my life I will do as I please.

"_Uncle I haven't changed my mind I'm not going back no matter what you say" I said in Japanese so deuce wouldn't know what I was_ saying.

"_Know I'm just here to give you a head up. Is CNN news on we're your at?" he asked_

"_Probably why?_" I asked

"_Change it and please don't freak out!_" he warned

I raised my eye brow and stood up

"Deuce can you change it to CNN please?"I asked

"Y-ya sure after the commercial " said glued to the show we were watching.

"Dude!" I yelled

"Ok ok fine" he said as he changed the channel.

Then my jaw dropped. There was Anthony a.k.a my dad (although I refuse to call him that) was on the TV. Talking About his life and me.

"Yes yes my wife died during child birth. We was only sixteen at the time and I was left with my only son . I didn't know what to do so I gave him up for adoption. I gave him a better life I know I did. I only wish I could me him now" he answers to the reporter asking I'm question

"Did you give him a name. Y-yes his name was Alex. And I gave him my wife's last name in honor of her memory it was kusojishi.

My body was filled with rage at this point

"**THAT LIEING SON OF A BITCH!**" I yelled I screamed.

I hung up on my uncle. Tears stared forming in my eyes.

Deuce P.O.V.

"Alex sit and calm down" I asked him

"I can't believe he lied about everything" he said aid looking like he was about to cry

"listen don't cry cause of him. If you do then he wins" I said trying to comfort him.

"No I'm not crying cause if that I'm crying cause he sad my name on t.v."

"so" I said not seeing the problem.

Someones that knows me and will end up telling the news or tabloids and they will send someone to check on me and they'll find out I live alone and make my move back to Tokyo. He stated.

My eyes got wide I hadn't realized that. My heart sank there was a possibility ales could be living . Know I won't except that. I won't let them take Alex no matter what.

...

Stopping here so review and read new story .Elf It Up


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys its been a will huh well any way for those who read my stories and were getting pissed at me for not updating feel free to cruse me out in the comment. I deserve it. Oh and plz check out my new and updated story bleeding won't solve your problems. Well any way on with the story.

Deuce P.O.V

"Alex please just calms down and breathe." I begged

"I-I-I ca-nt It- it's just soo hard to breath a-and I-ts so dam-n ho-ot" Alex said while collapsing onto the floor.

"I-can't b-breath" Alex Said Wheezing and grabbing his chest.

"OH MY GOD. Alex are you ok say something " I said horrified at what I was seeing. I Was patting his back and was gana help him stand up

"NO NO D-DON'T T-T-TOUCH M-ME" Alex screamed like he was afraid of me.

"Alex plea-" I began. Alex was heretically looking around the room. Like he was trying to find something.

"DEUCE WERE ARE YOU PLEASE COME BACK WERE ARE YOU? DONT LEAVE ME TO I NEED YOU!" Alex cried while on his knees crawling. It's like he forgot i was even here.

"Alex Alex I'm right here please look at me" I said grabbing his head and pulling it toward me.

"STOP PLEASE DON'T TAKE DEUCE YOU CAN'T NOT HIM TOO PLEASE! " he screamed and cried. Tears running down his cheeks.

TIMESKIP

Ten minutes had gone by. He stopped crying and hysterically yelling and tried to focus on breathing. He looked like he was finally calming down. Well enough to where he finally realized it was me. Alex was still breathing pretty hard

"Deuce your ok h-he didn't t-take you" was all he could say after that he fainted.

I was still in shock. I had no idea what just happened. I thought about calling someone but if I did they might recognize the name. If I call a doctor they'll look at his history and make the connection. He looked like he was fine .he was breathing normal. So I just pulled up a chair and just watched him sleep. I wanted to make sure nothing happened when he was asleep.

The next day

I had been awake the entire night watching Alex sleep. I was so damn TIERD! But it was worth it. I was surprised at how much Alex thinks of me. I heard him mumble my name when he was asleep. I also heard him mumble mom. It broke my heart. I had no Idea what he was going through. I think I'd lose it if my mom died. I mean id be a mess too if not worse. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Alex yawn and flutter his eyes open.

"Yohhhhhhhhh a man- I mmm uh damn uh" Alex Said while grabbing his chest

"Alex! Are you ok!" I asked worried as all hell

"ya ya I just. Well it just all hit me at the same time I feel awful. I haven't felt this bad sin- wait! What happened last night?"

"What? You don't remember? You were crying and you kept saying you couldn't breathe and you were sweating. How can you forget that?" I asked confused

"I-I just blacked out. I just remember seeing Anthony on TV then nothing. But it sounds like I had a panic attack. Damn I thought I got over this." Alex concluded

"A panic attack!" I said raising my voice

"Ya I used to get them as a kid but I thought I got over them. Don't worry though I can Handel it myself. So deuce what do you what for breakfast?" Alex said and asked

"Wait Alex cant we talk this out?"

"Deuce I said I can Handel this my sel-" he began saying

"But you don't have to anymore I'm here so you can talk and vent. Please I'm really worried about you. I mean I've been up all night just to make sure you sleep all right"

"Thanks deuce really but I told you already I don't express my feelings."

"But I just want to help you. Please let me help you."

"OH MY GOD DEUCE I DON'T NEED HELP JUST DROP ITS O-Ook!" Alex said out of breath.

I was shocked when he yelled at me. I know he didn't mean it so I did snap back

"Ok ok calm down and breath I don't want you to get another panic attack" I said

"Ok I'm sorry I yelled at you I'm jus-"

Just then we heard a knock on the door.

"Oh no oh no it's happening I can't go back!"Alex yelled he ran to the bathroom and locked it.

"Alex come out uh" I exhaled and went to see who was at the door. I opened the door and was surprised.

"IM GUTHER!"

"AND IM TY!"

"AND WE ARE DATING BAYBEE!" they said in unison.

"Really?" I simply said.

"What you're not surprised?" Ty asked

"Well I figured it out when I saw you and lover boy over here sucking face in da bathroom."I said

They both looked shocked and embraced.

"Anyway how'd you know I was here and why are you here?"

"Well your mother told us you were here" Günter answered.

"Ya and were here cause us and the gang are going to the movies and we wanted to know if you and Alex wanted to come."

"Um ya ok sounds good let me get Alex" I said happy

Perfect this will get Alex mind off the whole business with his dad. At least I hope

...

Ending it here and check out my other updated story bleeding won't solve your problems kk good night. The Grammy are just about over where I'm from so watch that as I right

This kk review plz.


	10. Chapter 10

If you didn't read why Im so late with these updates then read my explanation story.  
>...<p>I walked to the bathroom where Alex was hiding. The door was locked so I said<p>

"Alex its just Ty and gunther. So Please come out." I asked.

"promise" Alex simply said.

"Ya babe I promise." I said reassuring

He unlocked the door and walked out the bathroom slowly and cautiously. Like he thought that someone was going to jump out and attack him.

"Its ok Ty and Gunther just wanted to invite us to go to the movies. An I figured if you don't say your name or anything then you'll be ok." I said

"I don't know if we should go." Alex said with a worried look.

"Well its not Gona do you any good if your just locked up here." I said

"No it not that it's just you said you stayed up all night and just seeing you now well? you look like your having a hell of a time just standing up." Alex explained.

He was right I was so tired I didn't even notice in tell Alex pointed it out.

"tell you what go to my room and sleep in there and I'll go tell Ty and Gunther we'll go but later tonight ok" Alex said with a smile.

When ever he smiled it just made me feel warm inside. Like everything would be ok if i just Listened to him.

"ok" I simply said

I walked to Alex's room. As soon as I walked in I through my self into the bed. But for some reason I don't seem to want to sleep. So I just lay there with my eyes closed and just count sheep.

Alex P.O.V

After I told deuce to go take a nap in my room I went to the living room to talk to Ty and Gunther. I approached the door and immediately said

"Hey guys um we can't go right now but if you guys wanted to we can go later to night." I said trying to smile.

"O-ok then we'll see you tonight." Ty said sounding unsure.

"Ok we will be leaving now yes?" Gunther asked Ty

"Ya you go on ahead I'll catch up." Ty told Gunther

"ok den I vile start da car. May I be having the keys Ty?" Gunther asked

"oh sure here" Ty handed the keys to Gunther.

Gunther walked off into the hallway and was soon out of sight.

"ok look Alex I don't know what's going on. Why deuce looks like crap and why I heard yelling while coming up to the apartment. But I do know this. Deuce is like my little brother and he started changing ever since you came here. I still don't know for the good of for the bad but just listen up. If you hurt deuce in anyway then ill hurt you got it." Ty yelled.

I was a bit taken back. I was not in a good place to be yelled at right now so I tried real hard to fight back tears. And I mean real hard. But I failed.

"o-o-ok" I said stray tears run down my cheeks.

Ty immediately went from an angry look to a worried one.

"oh crap I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry I. I mean. Oh crap Im just so sorry. I feel awful".

"No no don't be. I understand. Your just looking out for deuce I can understand that. Damn it I hate crying! It's gross. I'm just going through a hard time right know." I said

"Do you wana talk about it." Ty asks me

Deuce P.O.V.

I got to two hundred sheep and finally decided to open my eyes. Maybe watching tv will help me fall asleep I thought. So i jump out of bed and started walking to the living room . Then I stop in my tracks. I see Ty and Alex having a conversation on the couch. I couldn't tell for sure but It looked like Alex had been crying. I got close enough to where I was able to here them without being seen.

"I mean I feel awful. Deuce staid up all night just to make sure I'm alright and just how do I thank him. I yell at him and make him worry about my stupid panic attacks. I just feel so guilty.

"Have you told deuce how you feel." Ty asks

"No. I'm afraid that if I tell him how I feel. Then...Then he'll just walk away." Alex admitted

"Hey I know deuce and he's not the kinda guy who would leave anyone when they need him. He'll help them... Then try and sell them something. Ty joked.

"Heh ya your right. He gives me a 50% discount just for being adorable." Alex said

"Ya that sounds like deuce all right. Only deuce would do something corny like that."

HONK HONK!

I jumped up at the sound of a car horn.

"O crap I forgot about Gunther! Listen just talk to deuce. He's a great listener." Ty said while running to the door.

"Oh ya by the way we'll be here to Pick you two up at eight ok." Ty said

"ya that sounds fine."

As soon as Ty left Alex got up and started walking toward his room.

"shit!" I said in a whisper voice

I tiptoe back to alex's room and got on the bed and pretended to sleep. Although I didn't pretend for long. as soon as I hit the pillow I was out like a light.

Timeskip. 8:36 at the chicago opera

Deuce P.O.V

Well Ty and Gunther tricked us... Well? By us I mean me. Ty said we were going to the movies. Then an hour before eight Ty calls to say to wear a suit. He said were going to the theater. I didn't think he meant the opera theater!

"you tricked me!" I yell at Ty while inside the theater lobby.

"no I didn't. I said we were going to the theater. I mean I told you to bring a suit. What you'd think it was wear suit day at the movies?. Ty asked sarcastically.

"N-no I-well I dont know what I thought." I said

"Relax I mean how bad could it possibly be?" Alex said optimistically

During the show

Alex P.O.V

Oh man was I board. I mean come on who would willingly come to this horror show liberally. I'd be really pissed off at deuce if he didnt look so damn cute in his suit. I mean we were all wearing the same suit but deuce just made me want to rip it of him with my bare teeth. It hugged his body in just the right way. To his shoulders to his chest right down to his hot fine ass. God I was really horny at this point that I just couldn't stand it anymore. So I whisper into deuces ear.

"Hey deuce come with me to the bathroom for a minute it's in emergency." I said

"A-are you ok are you having a panic attack?" deuce asked sounding worried.

"no no nothing like that I just need you ok?" I said

"ok" deuce simply said

We get up from our seats and head for the bathroom.

Deuce P.O.V

I was worried that Alex wasint ok. That something was wrong with him. We entered the bathroom and i start asking whats wrong.

"whats wrong are you ok? Are you hurt or scared or anything.! I start babbling

Then alex pushes me into a handcap stall and starts doing Something completely unexpected. He starts taking his shirt off. Taking of his jacket and tie and throwing them on the floor. Unbuttoning his dress shirt reviling his smooth pale chest. He was thin with the outline of a six pack and he had gray colored nipples. He has a nice hip bone outline that would make anyones mouth water. Then he wraps his arms around my head and pulls me it for a kiss. It was geting so hot. I had a full grown erection as soon as Alex started unbuttoning his shirt. We had been kissing for a while that now we were just hard core making out. We had are toungs swirling in each others mouths fighting for dominance. I of course won. Alex then stoped and started taking off my cloths. He started with my jacket and took off my tie. He took his time on my shirt. Like he was unraping a preasent on chrismas.

Alex P.O.V

I started unbuttoning deuces shirt. I wanted to savor the moment. Then as I was down the last button, deuce grabbed my hand. I looked at him confused.

"what's wrong deuce? You don't want to do this?I asked confused

"no it's not that I don't what to, cause believe me I want to to do this probably more the you do."

"then what's the problem" I ask

"well I'm a Virgin and call me crazy but I don't want to remember my first time being in a bathroom stall at the Opera house."

"ok...you have a point there. Then how about we move this party to my place." I said trying to sound all smooth.

"heh ok mister smooth" deuce mocked

"sweet let's get out of this hell hole" I said grabbing my cloths .

"but we have to stay for the rest of the show." deuce said while buttoning his shirt.

"wait...what! Why? I hate the opera and it's hurting my ear... And well? I could go on but I don't want to I just want to leave." I said whining

"look I no this sucks and I'm sorry for getting us into the situation. But I promised Ty so please. I'll make worth your while later." deuce said winking

"well I doubt that since your a virgin but fine I'll stay" I said

"k...W-WAIT! Your not a virgin!" deuce asked

"um um hey!Ty and Gunther are probably wondering were we are! c-come on deuce" i said changing the subject and grabbing deuce by the hand and dragging him out of the restroom.

We got back in our seats and sat threw the rest of the opera. After that I better get lucky to night. After the show Ty drove us back to our apartment building. We said our goodbye's and started walking to my apartment.

"hey I have an idea. Why don't you come to my place." deuce suggested

"why?" I simply said

"w-well so you can meet my mom and see my room and y-you know we've been dating fro a while now so I-I thought you could spend the night at my place for a change." deuce said nervously

I could tell he was nervous. I honestly hate meeting parents. It always reminded me that I didn't have any. I wanted to say no... But if I did it might crush him.

"o...k" I said

"YES! Then let's go!" deuce yells into the halls and practically drags me to his apartment.

"your gana love my mom shes awesome." deuce brags

"I bet she is" I said with a fake smile

Deuce unlocks the door. And when he does my eyes instenly widen. The one person in the world I did not ever think Id see was right in front of me having coffee with deuces mom.

"Hey there alex it's been a long time hasn't...son"

Dun dun duuuuuun. Plz review and read my updated story's and read my explanation story 


End file.
